LAZOS DEL PASADO QUE DAÑAN MI PRESENTE
by Mikaru Akatsutsumi
Summary: Que pasaría si alguien mas fuerte que Him atacara a nuestras heroínas después de casi tres años de pelear con los mismos villanos idiotas de siempre, pero también tendrán que buscar los retazos de sus vidas pasadas para poder vencerlo esa es la pregunta: ¿lo lograran o morirán intentando salvar a su planeta de una destrucción absoluta?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfiction que escribo por lo cual no se como me quedo pero va dedicado a DARKOMNICENT por que me permitió tomar su idea prestada para hacer esto posible por lo cual aviso no es plagio yo ya pedí permiso.**

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

 _(Pensamientos)_

´Flash Back ´

[N/A: las notas de la autora]

CAPITULO 1: El inicio de la búsqueda de nuestras vidas pasadas. Parte 1: los seis diarios del destino.

Era una fría mañana de sábado en otoño en la ciudad de nuevo Tokio, han pasado dos años desde que las PowerPuff Girls Z vencieron al ser más maligno en la tierra llamado "Him", el profesor Utonio descubrió algo sorprendente acerca de la historia de su familia en la época Endo, algo acerca de guerras entre dioses, ángeles y criaturas malignas en la cuales las oh-endo chaki chaki girls fueron participantes en duchas guerras. Por lo cual esa misma mañana le pidió a Poochi que las mandara a llamar para que fueran al laboratorio por lo cual ellas respondieron rápidamente, estando en el mismo cinco minutos después de la alerta enviada.

-¿Porque nos mando a llamar profesor Utonio?-pregunto una chica de 16 años, su cabello era largo y pelirrojo casi naranja el cual ataba en un moño rojo, sus orbes eran enigmáticamente de color rosa, ella vestía un vestido corto hasta medio muslo y de tirantes color rosa con los bordes negros, zapatos rosas con blanco, un chaleco rosa pastel con una P amarilla, guantes sin dedos negros, un collar de cinta con una P junto con aretes blancos y un cinturón blanco con la hebilla color rosa al igual que un anillo los cuales tenían una P en el centro.

Profesor Utonio:-bueno Blossom estuve investigando el diario de mi antepasado el profesor Keai y descubrí algo sorprendente-dijo captando la atención de las otras dos integrantes del equipo las cuales eran una chica de coletas rubias y orbes celestes y una chica de desordenada y corta cabellera azabache y orbes esmeraldas quienes vestían igual que la pelirroja solo que en celeste y verde respectivamente-resulta que las máximas creaciones del profesor Keai se enfrentaron contra nuevos enemigos mas fuertes, después de vencer a Him en su época, esos nuevos enemigos eran mucho mas fuertes por lo cual ellas tuvieron que unir con tres chicos creados por su enemigo llamado Dojo-jojo.

-¡¿Cómo dijo profesor enemigos mas fuertes que incluso Him?!-ahora pregunto la rubia de mirada inocente a lo cual solo recibe un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de hombre de bata-Ohh no me esperaba eso.

-Bueno Bubbles, yo creo que eso era genial pes los patéticos a los cuales les pateamos el trasero son muy débiles para nosotras-dijo la chica azabache pero su semblante se torno serio-pero formar un equipo con las creaciones del tal Dojo-jojo es in asco total.

Bubbles:-Seria como si nosotras formáramos uno con los asquerosos RodwyRuff Boys-dijo y saco la lengua en señal de repulsión.

Buttercup:-Concuerdo contigo amiga-asegura muy confiada.

Profesor Utonio:- _(Lo e voy a decir no les va a gustar para nada)_ Em chicas ellas tuvieron que unirse a sus contra-partes para vencer al nuevo enemigo-finalizo.

Ver/Cel:-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Gritaron haciendo que el pobre laboratorio del profesor temblare.

Blossom:-Chicas cállense que van a despertar a Ken-dijo mirándolas acusadoramente-y profesor ¿Como se llamaba el grupo de enemigos contra los cuales pelearon las chocas en el pasado?

Profesor Utonio:-eran conocidos como...

 **Los dejare en suspenso.**

 **pero merezco ¿rewis?**

 **No sean tan malos pero se despide de ustedes:**

 _ **TENSHI AKAHANE/KARA UCHIHA**_


	2. Capitulo 2: El inicio de la búsqueda de

**Bien ahora mi** **segundo** **capítulo** **genial no** **se** **si soy buena escritora pero lo intento. Perdonen por** **las** **pequeñas faltas de** **ortografía** **del capitulo 1** **pero me ganaron los nervios, pero también por hacerlos esperar pero la escuela no me dejo tiempo para subir este cap.**

 **Dedicado a:** __ _ **DARKOMNICENT**_

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

 _(Pensamientos)_

"Flash Back"

[N/A: las notas de la autora]

Capitulo 2: El inicio de la búsqueda de nuestras vidas pasadas. Parte 1: primer diario y el segundo encuentro.

Profesor Utonio:-Eran conocidos como The Dark Legion. [N/A: chanchachan ok no]

Blossom:-Y ¿Cuál era su apariencia?

Profesor Utonio:-Mi antepasado no lo dice, pero habla de seis diarios que contienen información de The Dark Legion, los cuales están divididos en distintos puntos del bosque que rodea Nuevo Tokio, el mas cercano esta donde ustedes tuvieron su primer encuentro con Him-dijo al nota la celeste y la verde tensarse-¿Quién ira a búscalo?

Bubbles:-¿Esta ha-hablando de del antiguo museo de artes?-pregunto a lo cual el profesor y Blossom solo asistieron.

Buttercup:- _(Realmente no quiero ir)_ entonces-dijo y miro fijamente a Blossom, la cual era quien le perdió el miedo a ese lugar.

Blossom:-Bueno creo que iré yo profesor-dijo y se des-transformo volviendo a ser una joven normal.

Bubbles:-¿Por qué volviste a la normalidad Momoko?

Momoko:-Pues no quiero llamar la atención de los ciudadanos porque vean a Blossom sola y se dirija al bosque.

Buttercup:-Bien y ¿Dónde esta ese dichoso diario?-las tres vieron al profesor quien se dirigió a su computadora donde escribió unos comandos

Profesor Utonio:-Eta en el sótano de edificio-dijo y mostro dos puntos de acceso-tiene dos entradas una adentro y otra afuera, bueno Momoko iras hoy en la tarde, para poder zafarte de tu hermana.

Momoko:-Ella no será un problema, solo podre zafarme con la ayuda de Ken-dijo mientras el joven de 14 años entraba y escucho lo que la pelirroja dijo por lo cual se sonrojo.

Ken:-¿De-e q-que ha-hablan?-pregunto muy nervioso. [N/A: lo que sucede es que Ken regreso a la escuela por petición del profesor y de las chicas y le toco con Kuriko Akatsutsumi]

Pooche:-Luego te explico-dijo primera vez puesto se había quedado callado durante la charla.

Mientras tanto en una de las calles se veian tres adolecentes de 16 años caminando hacia el parque principal.

-¿Qué quieren hacer socios?-pregunto uno de los chicos que era rubio, de orbes azul cielo, tez medio-bronceada y pecas en las mejillas, el vestía una remera azul marino, unos jeans gastados color azul, unos tenis blancos con cordones azules y una chamarra gris. [N/A: ¿saben de quienes estoy hablando?].

-Realmente no se pues esta ciudad es muy aburrida-se quejo otro de los jovenes quien era de cabellera azabache amarrada en una coleta con un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho, de orbes jade, tez pálida, el vestía una camiseta verde manzana, unas bermudas negras, unas botas militares negras y una chaqueta blanca. [N/A: si son el trio más conocido].

-Tranquilos era de esperase después de todo eta ciudad es protegida por las súper bobas-razono el ultimo de los jovenes, el era de cabello rojizo dado a naranja hasta la cintura amarrado en una coleta cubierta con una gorra roja con detalles en negro, orbes rojos cono la sangre, tez semi-bronceada, el vestía una camisa de cuadros roja, unos jeans grises gastados, unos tenis negros con cordones rojos y una sudadera negra. [N/A: Si son los RowdyRuff Boys Z].

-Bueno, bueno Brick calmate todos sabemos que en primer lugar ellas se volvieron mas fuertes y en segundo el afeminado se llevo la mitad de los poderes de los inútiles villanos-volvió a hablar el chico de orbes verdes.

-Butch tiene un punto-refuto el rubio.

Brick:-Boomer y Butch estoy calmado-respondió el pelirrojo-miren eso-dijo señalando un cartelón negro que tenia una luna roja dibujada y decía ´FESTIVAL DE LA LUNA DE SANGRE ENTRADA GRATUITA' en dorado, también esta escrito en letras mas pequeñas quienes estarían en ese evento.

Boomer:-Genial-dijo mientras se acercaba a leer los nombres de las estrellas invitadas-dice que hay estarán el alcalde, el luchador profesional conocido como la Maravilla Enmascarada, una diseñadora una tal Janet Sasaki, unos actores que ni conocemos y por ultimo las superbobas.

Butch:-Bueno ¿Qué piensan sobre esto?-pregunto a su hermano pelirrojo quien volvía a alejarse del mismo con las manos en los bolsillos- _(Yo creía que ariamos otro desastre como el de año nuevo)_ -pensó mientras seguía al mismo.

Brick:-Nada en especial solo creí que Boomer y tu querían ir al festival, el cual es mañana.

Boomer:-Ándale Butch vamos quiero un autógrafo de la Maravilla Enmascarada, si pofa podemos-dijo haciendo pucheros y jalando la manga dela chaqueta del moreno. [N/A: como niño chiquito].

Butch:-Bueno eso seria genial-dijo y Boomer lo soltó solo para empezar a saltar como niño al cual le han dado mucha azúcar.

Brick:- _(No parece tener 16 años)_ -pensó y negó levemente.

Mientras los Rowdy's caminaban tranquilamente por el parque, en un lugar oscuro y lejano de la tierra se veía un templo japonés del cual salieron seis personas encapuchadas junto con un señor que aparenta tener 60 años.

-Según nuestros informes las oh-endo chaki chaki siguen con vida y también los oh-endo boys-dijo el anciano.

-Y eso que los destruiremos y reviviremos al emperador-dijo una de las personas encapuchadas; quien tenía una voz femenina.

-Es enserio, yo creo que no nos permitirán acercarnos para tomar las estrellas oscuras y sagradas-dijo otra persona encapuchada de voz masculina.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es enviar a uno de nosotros para buscar las estrellas sagradas y oscuras-dijo otro de voz femenina.

-Nosotros somos más fuertes que esos humanos, porque somos legionarios oscuros-dijo otra persona de voz masculina.

-¿Puedo ir? Por favor lo juro no los decepcionare-dijo otra de las encapuchadas, quien bajo la capucha mostrando a una joven de16 años, ella tenia la cabellera blanca sujetada en una diadema negra, de orbes blancos y tez pálida, pues su vestuario no se veía porque lo ocultaba la capa.

-De acuerdo Bell espero que no nos decepciones-dijo la última persona encapuchada, que tenia una voz masculina, asiendo que la joven chillara de emoción.

Bell:-Gracias-dijo y todos regresaron al templo.

De regreso en el planeta tierra, para ser exactos en el parque central de Tokio a las tres de la tarde, por un lado caminaban los integrantes de los Rowdy´s y por el otro una joven de orbes rosados y cabello atado en una cola de caballo, quien corría de su hermana menor mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

-One-chan-dijo mientras corría hasta que se detuvo lo cual la otra joven sonrió y acelero un poco sin ver el camino-CUIDADO-grito pero fue tarde, el accidente ocurrió.

Nuestra querida heroína por andar escapando de su hermana menor se estampo con una persona derribándola y ocasionando algo que ella hubiera deseado darle al hombre que se isiera su novio; si hablamos de un beso [N/A: no sean mal pensados] no supo quien fue hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos pues por la caída los había cerrado, encontrándose rojo vs rosa por un instante, ella se levanto rápido.

Momoko:-Lo siento-dijo totalmente roja- _(el es Brick)_ -pensó y vio a sus hermanos ayudándolo a parase en eso la menor de las Akatsutsumi se acerco y le tomo la mano viendo a su hermana mayor no paraba de ver al chico enfrente de ella, pero cuando el se disponía a reclamarle algo, se escucho a alguien gritar desde la dirección de la que venían los Rowdy´s:

-¡HEY PELIRROJA ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-grito una chica pelinegra asiendo que la mencionada saliera disparada a esa dirección llevándose en el proceso a su hermana dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Boomer:-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto mirando hacia la dirección a al cual había escapado la pelirroja.

Butch:-Realmente no tengo idea-respondió viendo a su pelirrojo hermano completamente rojo quien veía por donde la chica había escapado, algo así como ido- _(¿Qué rayos le pasa?)_ -pensó.

Brick:- _( ¿Yo la bese o ella a mi? Dios mío, mi primer beso con una desconocida de ojos de un color poco peculiar muy parecidos a los de la estúpida de Blossom, pero no puede ser ella porque me hubiera reconocido y también a mis hermanos, bueno aparte venia con otra chica mas joven que nosotros a de tener 13 o 14 años, mejor me calmo soy el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys Z, respira, respira, parezco una chica)_ -pensó mientras salía del trance encontrándose con un rubio y un azabache preocupados-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto haciendo caer cómicamente a sus hermanos.

Mientras con Momoko.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto la menor de las Akatsutsumi.

Momoko:-No Kuriko, no lo conozco y mejor cállate-dijo en tono cortante, Kuriko intento repelar, pero la mirada de la mayor la izo callar.

-Pelirroja ¿Por qué trajiste a la enana?-dijo la morena que le había gritado y sacado de ese aprieto.

Momoko:-Nada solo que no quiso esperar a Ken-dijo con toda obviedad haciendo sonrojar a su hermanita.-Pero ¿Y el Profesor Kaoru?-pregunto a la morena.

Kaoru:-Hay vienen-señalo hacia tras viendo al científico junto con su mini yo de 14 años y una chica rubia de 16 años.

Profesor Utonio:-Bueno hola chicas-dijo y miro a Ken quien estaba rojo como una cereza.

Ken:-Kuriko ¿Podemos hablar?-pregunto nervioso.

Kuriko:-Claro Ken-dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo, regresando al parque, del cual los Rowdy´s menores se llevaron al rojo.

Profesor Utonio:-Hay que irnos ya-dijo y el junto a las chicas se subieron a la camioneta de profesor, pero en el camino; todos estaban en silencio, hasta que el auto se detuvo-hemos llegado. [N/A: Llegaron rápido].

Todos se bajaron y el profesor le entrego una mochila para guardar el diario, una linterna y un GPS.

La pelirroja entro por la puerta principal y camino por varios pasillos, hasta que el GPS le llevo a la misma puerta donde se encuentra la cripta donde el cuerpo de Him quedo encerrado por muchos años, misteriosamente la puerta estaba abierta como si alguien la estuviera esperando, bajo las escaleras de caracol se sorprendió al ver ese antiguo sarcófago de piedra el cual yacía abierto, pero aun lado cerca de la pared se encontraba en una mesa un cofre mediano del cual sobresalía un sello; el cual cubría la cerradura, al cual se acercó cuando toco, el sello en un instante se rompió permitiéndole ver el contenido.

Momoko:-Guau que bonito-dijo mientras sacaba un kimono rojo y un antifaz, después una pequeña caja y al final un cuadernillo rojo con letras sobresalientes en dorado: "Momo", todo lo metió en la mochila y empezó a buscar una salida encontrándola 15 minutos después.

Continuara…

 **Gracias a los que esperaron pacientemente el capítulo 2 pero estaba un poco ocupada pero aquí esta.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será: El ataque del pasado parte 1: la unión de los seis.**

 **Besos a todos los que me mandaron rewis del capítulo 1, los amo me tarde más porque son alrededor de 5 páginas de Word y escribía cada vez que me llegaba la inspiración.**

 **Se despide de ustedes:**

 _ **TENSHI AKAGANE/KARA UCHIHA /MIKARU AKATSUTSUMI**_


End file.
